


sweet

by notaheroofjustice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaheroofjustice/pseuds/notaheroofjustice
Summary: wrote a little thing on quotev pertaining to ouma for a friendmight as well share it here too





	sweet

“C’mon, just one or two?”

 

Purple hair appeared in your field of vision as the boy pestered you continuously for some of the cookies you freshly baked. You rolled your eyes, your movements not slowing down as you placed another batch down the counter and began to work on another. “No. They’re for the party tonight, you’re not allowed to touch them until then.”

 

“But no one will know.~ Nothing wrong with a little white lie or two every now and then, right?~”

 

“Ouma I will kick you out of this kitchen.”

 

The pout on his face was clearly nothing but another attempt of his to win you over, but you ignored him and pushed on with your work. Quiet mumblings of you being no fun filled your ears as he plopped down in a chair behind you. Eventually his complaints ran out for the moment and he simply watched you as you moved through the kitchen at a graceful but quick speed.

 

Today was the birthday of one of your dear classmates, and everyone had gathered together beforehand to decide to throw a small surprise party in their honor. You, as the ultimate pastry chef, were tasked to make all the sweets pertaining to said party. The cake had already been done much earlier, so now you were just adding in some extra snacks for the others. It was the least you can do since Kirumi was taking care of making all the other food that would be present.

 

However your peaceful day of baking was interrupted by a certain supreme leader. His usual laugh allowed you to catch on to his potential scheme, and from that moment he had been trying his best to get you to let him sneak a few sweets before the party actually began.

 

And you were about one more sentence away from smacking his hand with a mixing spoon.

 

He appeared to do that often with you, bugging you to the point of no return about both sweets and anything else he could use to get under your skin. You knew it was simply something he did to everyone, though as of late his attempts seemed to amplify and it was almost as if you never got a break.

 

Not to mention many of his words towards you seemed rather… well…

 

“Hey, you know what’s much sweeter than any of this food~?”

 

… flirtatious.

 

Didn’t help at all that he had jumped up and wrapped his arms around your waist just to deliver that line.

 

“What the hell, Ouma?,” Your tone of voice was quite aggravated, though anyone would’ve been easily capable of telling your face was bright red.

 

“Nishishi~ It was just a lie.~”

 

You left out a sigh relief as you felt his arms move away, yet the breath near your ear didn’t change at all.

 

“You know what’s not a lie though?”

 

His words were barely above a whisper as he answered his own question before you even had a chance to ask, “I think we’d make a great couple.~”

 

Whirling around in shock, your eyes could only widen more as he pressed his lips against yours the moment he got the chance. It was just for a few seconds, but it was enough to practically light your face on fire.

 

Unintelligible words fell from your lips as Ouma let out his signature laugh, “So now that that’s been settled, how about you allow for me to get an early snack?”

 

You were going to kill him if he didn’t manage to cause your death first.


End file.
